


Love, Thievery, and Other Arts

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art Thieves AU, Comic, F/F, Flonks, Flonksfest, Genderfluid!Nymphadora Tonks, M/M, New York, Nonbinary Character, Supportive Partners, Trans!Fleur, Very brief mention of wolfstar, flonksfest2020, lovers to almost rivals to lovers in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Fleur hires Tonks as a live model study at the MET in New York. They fall in love...until Tonks had to return to work. Turns out they had more in common than expected.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Flonks Fest





	Love, Thievery, and Other Arts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily influenced by me watching White Collar and Leverage at the beginning of quarantine. I think I would want to get more into this later, but I needed to get this much out now. <3
> 
> Thank you to the Flonksfest mods for another lovely year of pulling in Flonks content!


End file.
